Remnant Rider Dragon Knight
by THEHEROWENEED
Summary: DURING RWBY VOL.2: The Rider War has now found itself on Remnant. Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos now have to fight for their survival. Now, let the battle begin!
1. Beginning of the Rider War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki nor RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori. Enjoy!**

"Speak"

_Thought_

"_**VENT"**_

**ADVENT CARD**

Jaune was in the middle of a spar with Pyrrha as he parried her wooden spear with his sword and used his shield to slam into her right side, dropping the spear. He then slashed the shield she had and slashed more and more. Pyrrha jumped back and grabbed her spear to throw towards Jaune. Jaune is knocked off his feet and is disarmed of Crocea Mors, while Pyrrha holds the wooden spear towards his head.

"I see you managed to catch me off guard", Pyrrha remarked. "Although I got you in the end, I'm still proud of you".

"Thanks", Jaune replied. He then looks at the time on his scroll; it's about 6:30. "Look, I'll go take a shower, and I'll meet you at the hall of dinner, okay?"

"Okay, bye Jaune, just be back soon. People have been disappearing without a trace".

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I'm a trained huntsman. I can handle myself."

Jaune left the sparring area, heading to the showers and as he left, a faint visage of an eastern dragon, hidden within the moats of Beacon Academy.

Jaune entered the team dorm, just grabbing his regular Pumpkin Pete hoodie and some blue jeans. He picks his Scroll back up accidentally drops a few of his textbooks on the floor.

"Ah, geez", Jaune told himself as he picked up the books from the floor. As he picked up the final book, Jaune found a small box, black in color, and holding 2 cards within, a **CONTRACT **and a **SEAL**.

"What are these things?", Jaune asked himself. "Did Nora get some new trading card game? Nah, trading card games have more cards than this." Jaune goes off to the dinner hall, accidentally mistaking the deck for his scroll. The broken moon shined down on the night scene of Beacon Academy as Jaune went off to the cafeteria hall to meet up with Pyrrha. Jaune tried to pull out his Scroll to call her only to see that he took the deck by accident. "Ah, stupid me", Jaune cursed to himself." Now I gotta go back". Then, out of the blue, a shrill reverberating noise rings out, hurting Jaune's ears. He then looked around to see what was going enough, the other students did not react, as if Jaune was the only one hearing it. Jaune looked more, and in the moat was a large, eastern red dragon creature . "Is that some new Grimm!?", Jaune thought as his mind raced, his heart coming to a dead stop. He freaked out the instant he saw it and made a break for the cafeteria hall, where he knew Pyrrha was waiting outside.

"PYRRHA! PYRRHA!", Jaune frantically called to her as he managed to see her from the distance he was at. Jaune was sure Pyrrha could help him fight off this new Grimm.

_Jaune_?, Pyrrha wonders while she saw her blond crush run towards her in a frantic mess. Jaune then accidentally trips and falls onto a reflective stone before a bright flash of light envelops him Jaune, leaving no trace.

"JAUNE!", Pyrrha screams seeing him disappear into nothing. She then sees a large monster spider crawl from reflective surface to surface. Pyrrha now realized what was happening. She ran off to the Beacon moats and pulls out a white deck, like Jaune's, but with a gold swan emblem. A silver belt forms onto Pyrrha's waist as she holds her arms out. "Siren", she slides the deck into the belt, forming reflections around her body before transforming into Kamen Rider Siren, a rider with a swan motif and a white flowing cape. She jumps into the moat, entering where Jaune just went.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Jaune was caught into the new world and was falling for what looked like an eternity. Jaune then transforms himself into a silver and black suit of armor. He then landed back to Beacon, but something was off. Jaune looked on as the directory signs were mirrored, and the rest of Beacon was reversed, along with buildings, trees, and the moon as well. Jaune also realized he was in a suit of armor, looking down at the deck in it's belt buckle. "So this is what the deck does". Clashes of steel were heard as Jaune wondered if there was anyone else in this unreal hellscape. Jaune caught side of Pyrrha as Siren facing off against Dispider as she used her Blanc Visor to fend it off. Pyrrha pulls a card out of her deck and slides it into her Visor, saying out "_**SWORD VENT"**_. A double bladed sword, the Wing Slasher falls out out of the sky to help Pyrrha while she fights the spider.

Jaune took a card from his deck too and puts it in his Visor, also saying out "_**SWORD VENT." **_A simple sword comes to Jaune's aid, allowing him to come to Pyrrha's aid. He charged forward with his sword and prepares to strike. "AHHHHHHH!", Jaune yells while he charges to strike Dispider, only for the sword to shatter in pieces."Wha?", Jaunes replies in shock before getting knocked by the monster spider. "JAUNE!", Pyrrha yells as she runs to Jaune, lying on the ground before realizing her fingers were disintegrating. "We have to get out of here, we won't last long", she informs Jaune as they both exit the other world. Jaune and Pyrrha return to the real world while they take a breath to realize what just happened.

"Pyrrha?", Jaune asks in just happened?"

The two now sit at their private training spot with some sandwiches and some Pumpkin Pete drinks as Pyrrha explains what has been happening.

"There is a world next to ours, where a bunch of those Grimm like monsters exist. We call it the Mirror World. They have been the ones taking people and eating them for food. The only people who can enter and fight those monsters are the ones holding these decks. We are are called Kamen Riders." She pulls out her Siren deck. " I am Kamen Rider Siren and you are not a Kamen Rider". Pyrrha takes Jaune's deck away from him while Jaune's munching on his sandwich. "Hmphey!", Jaune complained while still chewing his sandwich.

"Kamen Riders are supposed to fight each other to the death until one lives", Pyrrha reveals with tear in her eyes. "I don't even want to think about killing you, Jaune. You're a good person, and you're a good friend even more."

"But Pyrrha, these monsters are taking people. If this deck can help me save them, I'll do it even if it kills me.

"Jaune, you can't do anything while in Blank Form. You have to get a contr-" Pyrrha stopped her

words before revealing too much.

"What? Contract? With what?" Pyrrha threw the blank deck far into the Emerald Forest and ran off.

"Pyrrha, wait!" But Pyrrha was too far for Jaune to reach for her. Jaune looked on in sadness as he was now

_THE NEXT DAY_

Jaune couldn't focus of Professor Port's lessons. Granted, he couldn't focus on Professor Port's lessons in the first place, but he was racked with guilt and sadness while looking at Pyrrha, who wouldn't even look at him once. Even Team RWBY saw there was something wrong with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Man, Jaune looks way more down than usual. Weiss did you shoot him down again?", Ruby asked her partner.

"What? Ruby don't be silly. Besides I didn't see him all of yesterday", Weiss retorted, scoffing off Ruby.

"Maybe Jaune got some trouble from back home", Blake theorized, her face still into her Ninjas of Love book.

"I'm guessing Cardin knocked Jaune off his ass again in another fight" Yang joked to her teammates.

"LANGUAGE!", Port warned to Team RWBY, interrupting the lecture."By the way", Professor Port alerted, "I have a new teaching assistant here". A young Japanese woman, 19 years of age with short hair walks in. This is Ms. Yui Kanzaki. She will be helping me throughout the semester."

"Aw come on, Port! You just have her to get your rocks off!", Cardin Winchester yelled from the seats, leaving Yui a deep embarrassed and angry red.

"How does 3 months of detention sound for you young man?" Port replied calmly as Cardin grew pissed as well.

"Swear to Oum, I'll feed that fat butterball to the animals", Cardin remarked in a disturbing way, even scaring his own teammates.

After classes, lunch came around. Team JNPR was waiting in line, Nora still hyperactive as usual, and Ren still nonchalant as usual but Jaune and Pyrrha were unusually silent.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two? Relationship problems perhaps?", Nora questions, hoping these two would finally be "together-together".

"Wha? Nah, It's something far more complex", Jaune tells her while looking away from Pyrrha, accidentally bumping into Yui.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it was my fault", Yui apologizes.

"No, it was ours", Jaune explains," By the way, you want to sit with us for lunch? We're welcoming!"

"Sure, thank you…uh..."

"Jaune Arc, short, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it", All three other members of JNPR roll their eyes while Yui laughs at the silliness of it. All of Team JNPR sit down at their table, enjoying their meals silently. "So Ms. Kanzaki, want to tell us anything about you ?", Nora asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I have been living with my grandmother ever since my parents died, and I ave an older brother who writes to me from Atlas every so often. As for why I joined Beacon staff, I felt drawn here after looking for a job. And please call me Yui. Ms. Kanzaki is a bit flattering for me, I'm only 19."

Lunch almost was normal for Team JNPR again until the shrill mirror noise rang out, alerting Jaune, Pyrrha, and for some weird reason, Yui. Before Jaune could process why Yui was hearing the noise, Pyrrha decided to knock him out cold and left him down on the floor to everyone's shock. She then ran off from the team while Yui followed. Ren looks on while Nora is somewhat worried.

"Nora, I think it's time we go", Ren remarks before both leave Jaune on the floor.

Pyrrha paces across Beacon campus before coming across the same Dispider dragging a poor janitor into its jaws for catches up in time as Pyrrha takes out her deck and becomes Siren once again to defeat the monster spider. She first uses the 2 cards she drew and inserted them into her Visor.

"_**SWORD VENT"**_

"_**GUARD VENT"**_

Both her Wing Shield and her Wing Slasher at the same time to assist Pyrrha as she takes on Dispider, but it's not enough. She will die if help doesn't come.

Jaune was currently washing his face to wake himself up from the knockout he just got and was half awake, until seeing a man next him in the bathroom mirror. "_**You are a Rider, you must fight**_", the man said in a dark intimidating voice, "_**if you don't fight you won't survive"**_. Jaune looked behind, realizing this figure only existed within the mirror.

"How? I can't do anything without my deck and even if I did, I still don't know that whole Contract process".

"_**Take the CONTRACT card and hold it in front of the dragon, there you will find power, but once you make a contract, you are bound to this battle until death"**_the man said before leaving the once tossed deck on the sink, eventually leaving the mirrors. Jaune picks up the blank deck, and knows what he has to do. Jaune went to the glass structures, looking in hopes of seeing the dragon once again. And there it was; Dragedder, hidden in the reflections, only visible to Jaune. Jaune pulled out the **CONTRACT **card as grew closer, peering at the lone human with an interest. Dragedder suddenly escaped the Mirror World, flying towards Jaune. Jaune flinches in fear, only for the dragon to disappear into the card, giving him a new card with Dragedder called **ADVENT**. Jaune now looked to his deck, how with a dragon head emblem. He holds his deck to the windows, summoning his Advent Belt. "Dragon Knight", Jaune shouts before inserting the deck, first transforming into Blank Form, then bursting into fiery red blasts of energy, finally becoming Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He then launches himself into the Mirror World, encountering a weird, bulky motorcycle. Dragon Knight enters the motorcycle and races off into Mirror World to find Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was almost finished with fighting off the monster Dispider when out of nowhere, a squad of lizard like people armed with giant shurikens ambush her, disarming her of her swords and ready to beat her, until a new voice rang through the Mirror World.

"_**SWORD VENT".**_

A red figure slashes 2 of the newt monsters while he punches another away from Pyrrha while he picks her up from the ground.

"Jaune?", she asks, shocked and bewildered at Jaune, now officially in the Rider War.

"Sorry I went against you", Jaune replied, "But we have to fight off these monsters!"

Jaune went two take 2 more slashes at Dispider before pulling out another card to use in his Drag Visor, saying out, "_**STRIKE VENT". **_The head of Dragedder appears now on Jaune's right hand, with the dragon also next to him. He then raises the dragon's head towards the Dispider, Dragedder breathing plumes of flames towards the spider menace, leaving it recoiling in pain.

"Use your Final Vent!", Pyrrha yelled out as she used a white card with her emblem, labeled **FINAL VENT** and inserted it into her Blanc Visor.

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

A great, majestic swan, Blancwing flies to the battlefield, and with its wings, great gusts of wind were created to lift the newt monsters from their feet. Then, in almost lightning speed, Pyrrha cut the newt monsters down to pieces with her Wing Slasher, their bodies disappearing into balls of light for Blancwing to consume. Jaune follows suit as he pulls a **FINAL VENT **card out of his deck and slots it in the Drag Visor.

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

As if it was instinct, Jaune prepared for the finisher, posing as Dragedder flew to his side. Jaune then flew high above the air, as Pyrrha watched on. Then, Dragedder blasted his flames at Jaune, propelling the Rider toward to a flying kick, finally destroying Dispider once and for all. The remains of Dispider turn into a ball of light, now being feasted upon by Dragedder.

"Just what happened?", Jaune question as he takes in all of what happened.

"You used your finisher, a Final Vent. They can fully destroy both riders and monsters. The remains of monsters can be eaten eaten by ours to grow stronger." Pyrrha looked to her hand again, slowly disintegrating." We have to leave here, now". The 2 riders now went back to the glass windows from where they came, coming back to the real world as regular Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Damn It Jaune, I told the risks of the Rider War, other riders and I will have to kill you", Pyrrha shouted in her frustration.

"Well, I'm a Huntsman in training, death is alway constant in our lives", Jaune remarked. "Besides, you're my friend too, and I can't abandon you in this fight." Pyrrha's face lost it's worry and soon grew into a small smile as she looked into Jaune's eyes. "Thank you", Pyrrha replied, the two reconciling in a hug. Of course, Yui happened to view all of the fight in the Mirror World and the talk after. Jaune then went up to Yui due to him seeing Yui react to the mirror noise in the cafeteria hall.

"Yui? You're a rider too?", Jaune asked, still defensive over the idea other riders.

"No, but I know of the Mirror Monsters, the Kamen Riders, and their origins". She takes her Scroll out and with a few swipes, pulls up a picture of her and her older brother, the older brother being someone both Jaune and Pyrrha recognize instantly.

"HEY! That was who returned my deck!", Jaune replied in surprise, still trying to put everything together.

"How do you know the Mirror Man?", Pyrrha asked, her tone demanding of answers.

"The man who granted you your decks is Shiro Kanzaki, my brother", Yui answers, with a tinge of sadness as she reveals the truth. " I don't even know why my brother is doing all of this horror! Please, help me stop him, so all of this, the monsters, the killings, the fighting can be stopped! Please?" Jaune and Pyrrha look uneasily at each other, but they see that they have to help Yui."We'll help you, not just for your sake, but to stop the monsters from hurting anyone else". Yui smiles at them and the three now agree to defend Remnant.

A lone figure walks throughout Vale, shrouded by the dark of the night. Within the shop windows, large, humanoid crab, stalks the figure before the figure stops the crab, and pulls something out of his pocket. It was a deck, black like Jaune's, but with a crab insignia. The man smirks and looks towards downtown Vale.

"Wait till they get a load of me."

**Hey, this is my second story here on , I always had this idea of combining these 2 series for a while. Scissors is now in the battle, but who is it? Find out next time on Remnant Rider Dragon Knight!**


	2. The Crab with Golden Claws

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki nor RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori. **

**As you have read from the first chapter, I have placed Pyrrha/Siren in the role of Knight. I thought of placing Jaune with another dark, loner character who would be Knight, but wouldn't fit due to his standing in the story. There may also be some foreshadowing in who the next Riders will be. Anyways, Scissors is in the game and is ready to kill! Will Dragon Knight and Siren find out who this man is? Find out on Remnant Rider Dragon Knight!**

Jaune and Pyrrha were now out in the evening of the Vale Business District, training together as Jaune was in need of the basics of Rider combat. The two are facing off against a pack of Gelnewts, the lizard shuriken monsters from earlier, and Deadlemurs, lemur mirror monsters with bulging red eyes, along with claws that could cut through steel.

"Now, while your Sword Vent and Guard Vent is self explanatory, the Contract card summons your Contract Monster to fight alongside you", Pyrrha lectured Jaune as they fought the hordes of monsters. Pyrrha drew her **ADVENT **card and slides it into the Blanc Visor, activating its effects.

"_**ADVENT"**_

"Blancwing, come forth!", Pyrrha cried out. The wing flaps of the great swan soon announced its arrival, Blancwing creating wild gusts of wind scattering all the monsters. Blancwing soon grabbed up 2 Gelnewts using its claws and picked a Deadlemur with beak. The swan flew high to drop the Gelnewts to their deaths, and snapped the Deadlemur with a loud snap before flying off from battle.

"Alright, now let me try!" Jaune pulled out his **ADVENT** card and slotted it into the Drag Visor.

"_**ADVENT"**_

"Now go, Dragedder!" Dragedder soon flew down from the clouds above, being able to frighten the remaining packs. The red, eastern dragon then breathed fiery plumes from above, setting what was left of the Deadlemurs ablaze.

"Now, for the finisher!" Both Pyrrha and Jaune soon unleashed their **FINAL VENT **cards, working together to finish up the stragglers.

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

Jaune prepped for the leap as Dragedder circled around him, while Blancwing gusted the Gelnewts in Pyrrha's dirrection. Jaune jumped up, flipping around mid air, with Dragedder by his side. The red dragon fired its breath to propel Jaune, launching him to perform his Dragon Rider Kick, annihilating the last Deadlemur while Pyrrha cuts up the Gelnewts in a graceful group of slashes.

"Alright!", Jaune exclaimed, followed with a fist pump. He looks to the balls of light and looks to his Contract monster. "Dragedder, you eat up, but save some for Blancwing, alright?"

"Oh, no, Blancwing had enough, Dragedder can take them", Pyrrha declined politefully. Dragedder then ate up the remains of the monsters, flying off with Blancwing for the battle was over. The two Riders then look at each other, seeing that their time in the Mirror World is up. They both get into the Ride Shooters and return back to the real Vale.

"Well, that was something", Jaune remarked after returning to Vale." So, Pyrrha, how long have you been a Kamen Rider?" Pyrrha looked away from Jaune and pondered for a bit.

"Ever since my last year of the Mistral Regional Tournament." Pyrrha replied to the blond." Why?"

"I remembered you saying something when you first found me as a Rider 2 weeks ago. Riders have to kill each other. Why", Jaune questioned. Pyrrha's face tensed, her expression saying she doesn't want to tell him, but she decides to spill the beans anyway.

"There are 13 Kamen Riders out on Remnant, including us", Pyrrha explained, "We fight until the last Rider lives. The winner of the Rider War gets to have one wish granted. Not bound by desire, nor reality."

Jaune thought long and hard hearing the words of Pyrrha. What if he could win the Rider War? Would he be the greatest huntsman in all of existence? Or could he be rich and powerful enough to take Weiss' heart? It was tempting, but he remembered his promise to Yui; to stop the Rider War and the monsters, so wishes are now out of the picture. But one question plagued Jaune's mind for a while and decided to ask it.

"Pyrrha, what did you want to wish for?", Jaune voiced out. Pyrrha stopped dead in her tracks, looking pale in color. Her eyes started to tear up while Jaune freaked out.

"What? Was it something I said?', Jaune wondered, already feeling bad. Pyrrha then snapped out of her momentary trance and wiped her eyes free of any tears to force a smile to Jaune.

"No, it's nothing. I had a wish I wanted long ago, but I gave that up", Pyrrha lied to Jaune. The blonde leader then laughed back and put his hands behind the back of his head.

"Well, I guess everything's alright for the time". Jaune then looked at the watch on his right wrist, his eyes bug out.

"Ah shoot! Last Bullhead to Beacon's leaving in ten minutes! C'mon Pyrrha!" Jaune grabbed her hand, making the spartan flush redder than her own hair in glee. The two now race across Vale in order to make the Bullhead on time, passing by a small dust shop and Tukson's Book Trade. At that time, a large, muscular man with noticeable side burns was closing down for the night, setting up the new Ninjas of Love books sent in that afternoon. As he was about to flip the sign, a man in a trenchcoat walked in, his face covered up by his hat.

"Well, didn't expect you to be here tonight", the large man told the new visitor, his tone hostile and familiar.

"Well, I had to fix the problems in my own hometown", the visitor remarked. "Besides Tukson, your old White Fang friends don't like deserters."

Tukson clearly walks back in shock, but recomposes himself. "Well, you don't want to mess with me tonight."

"Okay", the visitor replies," Death it is then. Tukson and the visitor charge at each other. The battle between the two is not seen, but all viewed and heard from outside is books flying, mirror noise, and a large blood splatter over the walls.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Poop just went down and it happened to hit the now, Team JNPR was caught in a deadly food fight against Team RWBY. All four were now hiding behind their makeshift barricade as Ruby and the others were now advancing closer and closer. Jaune had his mind in strategies, thinking of a way to claim victory, then, it came to him.

"Ren, you and I have to get Weiss, and Blake to the soda machines, Nora will have to derail Ruby during one of her blitz attacks, and will bow up the soda machines towards us, where Pyrrha will slash them down with her stale baguettes, got it?" Nora and Ren look at Jaune with a reassuring look while Pyrrha winks at where Jaune's plan came from. "We got it", the other 3 JNPR members reply. Ren and Jaune jump out of the barricades with Jaune landing a flying kick to Weiss' gut, sending her flying first next to the soda machines. Ren takes a lunch tray to surf on, and hurdles rapidly towards Blake, who sees the martial artist coming forth. She runs forward too, ready to strike him with her chain of bratwurst. Just as Blake is about to knock Ren off his path, he makes a jump with the tray to slam her with it. With Blake off guard, Ren takes the bratwurst off her hands and forces her into the walls near the soda machine with one single whip. Ruby was the last one to take down now; the biggest problem with her was her supersonic speed. But Nora got her covered. The strategy Ruby took was just running around in circles, shoving food into people's face. So, it was easy for Nora to intercept her path and trip her, causing Ruby to painfully crash right into the soda machine. Then, it was time. Nora then threw one charged soda can towards the machine, starting a great chain reaction. The force of the soda explosion managed to launch all three remaining RWBY members in JNPR's direction. This gave Pyrrha the chance to slash at the 3 huntresses before moving out of the way of a great food and soda cloud also coming towards them. In the end, Team RWBY was left soaked in food mush while Team JNPR celebrated on top of their makeshift barricade victorious. Of course, that mood was soon spoiled by Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.

"Children", Glynda admonished, her expression frustrated at the mess made. "Please do not play with your food". As she finished, Yang happened to crash back into the cafeteria.

"Let it go", Ozpin told her. "I know they're supposed to defend Remnant from evil, but they're still children, let them be. Besides, they aren't going to be that forever." Ozpin then walked off, with Glynda hurrying behind him. Team JNPR continued the celebrations, Pyrrha went up to Jaune to discuss something.

"So you wanted to replicate my Final Vent", Pyrrha said to him as Jaune was cleaning the bits of watermelon still on his uniform.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?", he replied back, to his partner's delight. Then, Blake Belladonna went up to Team JNPR as they were both heading out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Ms. Yui and I were planning on heading out to Tukson's for the new release of the Ninjas of Love book. You wanna come?" Jaune thought about the offer, and thought about his other teammates. "Nora's going with Ren to a zoo this afternoon, something about sloths. I can come pick some more issues of X-Ray and Vav."

"And I will come too!", Pyrrha interrupted as she held onto Jaune's right arm firmly.

"But Pyrrha, didn't you have a stud-"

"Weiss said she no longer needed help", Pyrrha spoke back instantly. She could trust Yui with Jaune, but was weary of Blake, so going along was a safe way of getting with Jaune. _Besides, this could be a nice date for me and Jaune._

The group of, Yui, Blake, Jaune, and Pyrrha landed down at the Bullhead station at around 4 in the afternoon when classes ended. They all walked down the avenue, the girls talking about the food fight, and other interesting things they did earlier. Jaune was currently holding his stomach due to his airsickness. Blake told them that Tukson was an old friend of hers and that the line would be right around the block as they passed. There was no line, only a large crowd. There were police, keeping civilians out of the crime scene, and groups of analysts researching the crime scene. Blake's heart was beating harder than ever before, pushing people aside to get to the front of the crowd. She gasped in horror when she saw the destruction caused inside the bookstore. She then grabbed a passing policeman and pulled him by the collar towards her.

"What's going on? What happened!?", Blake frantically asked. The policeman looked away from Blake, weary of telling her, but sees why not.  
"There was a fight here in the evening during closing. Some witnesses saw what happened inside from the windows. The shopkeeper fought a man who walked in, and in the ensuing fight, the owner had both his hands ripped off. The weird thing is, aside from the hands, the owner's body was nowhere to be seen. A doctor's record showed that he weighed around 300 mystery man also disappeared, with no getaway vehicle or any evidence of escape as well."

Blake knelt down in despair, curling up on the street, grieving over the loss of her friend. Yui and Pyrrha come to her aid, holding her while she cries in their arms. Jaune sits down to process all of this chaos and trouble, seeing Blake act like this dampening his spirit. But something was off here; _how did the murderer move a 300 pound man and disappear into the wind. He then remembered that he and Pyrrha were training near this area. Could a Mirror Monster murdered Tukson? No, Mirror Monsters are usually clean with their kills… _

The mirror noise struck again, snapping Jaune out of his theories. He looked around and managed to catch sight of a large, yellow humanoid crab, sneering at him from within on of the unbroken windows of the bookstore. Jaune ran over to Pyrrha to tell him his discovery.

"Pyrrha, it was a mirror monster within the store that got Tukson, I'm going after it", Jaune told her.

"Alright, I'll stay with Blake and meet up with you later", Pyrrha replied. Jaune then ran off to the inside of From Dust Till Dawn. In there, he saw nobody. So Jaune was free to take out his Dragon Deck and thrusted it towards the window, summoning his belt. "Dragon Knight", Jaune put the deck in his V-Buckle, the mirror images flashing onto him, becoming Kamen Rider Dragon Knight once more. As he transformed, Mr. Shopkeep happened to walk back in as he was using the bathroom, moving back in shock seeing the red rider entering the Mirror World, then fainting afterwards.

In the Mirror World, Jaune went on a search in the empty streets of Mirror Vale, running around to search for the possible killer. The crab monster was currently looking upon a group of teenage girls walking by in the real Vale. The crab managed to jump its way out towards the girls, frightening them as it grabbed on to one of the girls, instantly devouring her. Fortunately, Jaune managed to catch up to the crab monster and tackle it, allowing the girls time to escape. "GO! NOW!", Jaune yelled to them as he held back the creature enough to bring it back to Mirror World. There, Jaune beat the crab monster into submission, leaving it vulnerable enough to attack it with a Final Vent. But as soon Jaune was about to draw his **FINAL VENT** card, a Ride Shooter rammed into the red knight, knocking him away from the crab before side sliding to the end of of the street. The new fighter soon stepped out of the futuristic motorcycle, revealing a man wearing metallic magnolia and silver armor, with a claw weapon on his left wrist, and a crab emblem on his belt.

"Volcancer, stand down", the new Rider commanded. Much to its dismay, Volcancer did step away from Jaune. The new rider looked at his Contract Monster and back to Jaune. "The name's Kamen Rider Scissors. Just want you to know you you're messing with before you die", Scissors then lunged at Jaune, wearing him down with multiple quick slashes. He then drew a card of his and placed into his Scissors Visor.

"_**STRIKE VENT"**_

The Scissors Claw, a new crushing claw, similar to Volcancer's, appeared on Scissors' right arm, making him a whole lot more deadly. With his new claw, he grabbed Jaune by the waist and crashed his body around like a ragdoll. Scissors first flung him into the ground over and over, pinning him to the ground and beating down on him with his Scissors Visor. And just for the fun of it, he used the Ride Shooter to drag Jaune down the street, banging the poor Rider into the streetlights, then tossing him into a tree, severely injuring him. Scissors was ready to use his Final Vent until intervention came.

"_**SWORD VENT"**_

Scissors looked around to see whoever joined the fight. From behind, the Wing Slasher of Siren disarms the Scissors Claw from the crab Rider and attacks him more to get him off Jaune, which succeeds.

"Py-I mean Siren! Thank Oum you're here! Now, let's cook this crab!" Jaune exclaimed. He pulled out his own **STRIKE VENT **card and slotted it in.

"_**STRIKE VENT"**_

Dragedder's head now appeared on Jaune's hand, with Dragedder ready to fight too. Scissors then prepared by using his **GUARD VENT **card he had on the ready.

"_**GUARD VENT"**_

Scissors was now equipped with the Shell Defense, a shield made of Volcancer's back, as Jaune's Strike Vent shot furious flames that were still strong enough to launch Scissors back, leaving him crawling on the broken street.

"Alright, I think it's time for a tactical retreat", Scissors said. He called Volcancer back and made a running leap into an ice cream parlor, going back to the Mirror World, Jaune and Pyrrha following suit.

In the real world, an ice cream vendor was polishing up the glass on his ice cream freezer, making sure it was nice and polished. But for a second he could have saw 3 armored knights about to jump out of the freezer. He wasn't wrong, as Scissors jumped first, and broke down the door in his escape. Siren and Dragon Knight soon jumped out and went out both windows, freaking out the vendor while running for the phone. "Hello!? This is the ice cream vendor called, "I have just been visited by 3 teleporting armored Huntsman!"

Jaune and Pyrrha were now on the chase of Scissors, but lost sight and were left tired, looking around to see where Scissors was. Jaune then saw a young girl in black pigtails with a neapolitan ice cream cone and her father, a man in his 30s with a turtleneck and a cigar.

"Hey, you and your daughter! There's a killer in this vicinity. Get inside!" The father and daughter left quickly, leaving the street empty until Jaune collapsed down on the ground.

"JAUNE!", Pyrrha called out as she held Jaune in her arms, seeing the injuries he sustained.

"Pyrrha, just who is this Scissors guy?", Jaune asked, his breath heavy and muscles feeling like they were put into a blender.

"I dunno Jaune", Pyrrha told him, "but he will pay for the lives taken today." Pyrrha proceeded to carry Jaune, her shoulder over Jaune as they both walked on to find their way back to Blake and Yui.

Unbeknownst to them, the young pigtail girl was listening all along. She soon shed her disguise into a young woman, still as short as her disguise, with pink and brown hair and a parasol with her. She then went to her ally hiding next to a trash bin, revealing her findings on her scroll. Her partner was surprised.

"Oh, so that Nikos girl was a Rider all this time. And she has a partner", the man then showed himself to be none other, than Roman Torchwick: Crime Boss of Vale and the true identity of Kamen Rider Scissors.

"Didn't the paparazzi say that Ms. Victory was studying at Beacon Academy? Well, there's my next target." He looked up to the CCT Tower, where Beacon was, Volcancer near him in a broken hand mirror, planning their next big plan.

**Alright, so Roman Torchwick is now Kamen Rider Scissors! So Jaune and Pyrrha are now expecting a full on assault on Beacon Academy! Will Dragon Knight and Siren be able to fend off this ruthless Rider!? Find out next time on Remnant Rider Dragon Knight!**


	3. Scissors' Attack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki nor RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori. Enjoy!**

**As of now, I've been doing my best to publish new chapters for this fanfiction. I also have no intention to feature OCs as main Riders soon. I may use some OC concepts, but It'll be very limited. OCs are my bane of fanfiction. That and some self inserts. I just want to create an action drama using RWBY and Kamen Rider Ryuki. Anyways, so Roman Torchwick, with the help of his accomplice, Neopolitan, have discovered the true identities of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Siren! How will our heroes defend against the coming assault on Beacon Academy!? Find out on Remnant Rider Dragon Knight!**

"So a new Kamen Rider was the one who murdered Tukson?", asked Yui, still patching up Jaune with Pyrrha's help.

"Yeah, called himself Kamen Rider Scissors", Jaune replied, "His name was a bit dumb though. But the rest of him was dead serious. He managed to overpower me and flung me all over the place. If it weren't for you Pyrrha, I would've been d-AAGHH!"

Jaune clenched his left arm and back. He had ice packs in both those areas to tend to the injuries caused by Scissors. His aura would heal him over time in a few days, but in the meantime, Jaune was practically incapacitated. Then Ruby Rose of Team RWBY kicked down the door and went up to Jaune, scaring him off the couch from where he was laying. Ruby was jumping up and down and frantically moving and panicking all at once.

"OHMYGOSHJAUNEIHEARDWHATHAPPENEDITSALREADYBADBLAKESFRIENDWASKILLEDBUTTHECARCRASHMADEEVERYTHINGWORSENOWIMADEEVERYTHINGWORSEAHHH!" Ruby was chattering out loud extremely fast before picking up Jaune from the floor and putting back onto the Yui's couch. Yang and Weiss then walked in wearily, still concerned about all the screaming.

"We got some things from the campus store to cheer you up", Yang told Jaune as she placed a small Ursa plushie beside him. "Weiss also got some aspirin along with some other meds for you."

"Weiss, I almost thought that you didn't care about me at all", Jaune replied while looking up at the Ice Queen.

"Ruby only told us to come visit you after your car accident, I came out ous politeness", Weiss told him, dampening his spirits.

"We're thankful you're alright, Jaune. Also Weiss didn't mean that", Ruby explained to Jaune. "

"See you tomorrow Jaune!"

"Bye Ruby!" As soon as the door closed behind Team RWBY, the three all went back to discussing the threat of Kamen Rider Scissors.

"Car accident?", Jaune wondered.

"It was the lie I used to cover up the truth of your injuries", Pyrrha informed him,"anyways, I don't want you to fight Scissors alone again. This Scissors is dangerous and a ruthless person ready to kill."

"Uh, I don't think that's the most of our problems", Yui told the both of them. She has her Scroll out, showing an article, labeled, _Armored Huntsman and Mystery Monsters amongst Vale!? By REO Journal._

**Armored Huntsman and Mystery Monsters amongst Vale!? By REO Journal.**

"As the disappearances of people increased ten fold, people have been trying to find the reason so many people could disappear, yet break so logical fallacies", However, that reason has just found us. Monsters, sneaking out About 4:20 in the afternoon today, a group of schoolgirls were shopping for cosmetics and passed by an old antique store when what they described as "a marigold humanoid crab monster with green eyes" jumped out of the antique store and grabbed on to one Mami Aureo, age 15, and devoured her alive. "It was awful and horrible", said Sayaka Heinlein, one of the 3 schoolgirls who survived the attack." She begged us to help as the crab monster ate her brain, her screams still in my dreams. I thank my life to the red knight who got there to at least save us three". Now a new type of Monster that can attack from anywhere and are not Grimm is a shocking revelation. But the appearance of the media dubbed, "Armored Huntsman" has gained intrigue. From other sightings, there have appeared to be 3 of them. The first, was the red knight, who looked to have silver and black armor akin to an ancient Mistralian soldier, with a dragon crest on his head and his belt. The second, a female knight, had white armor, a rapier by her side, and a long flowing cape. The last one, however has captured more attention than the police originally thought. This knight had bulky marigold and silver armor, with a head that looked like a crab and a claw on his left arm. Due to to his similarities to the murderous crab from before, they have been linked together as a main suspect. Even more affirming, the murder at Tukson's the night before, at 5:45 was revealed when a secret camera hidden from the shelves revealed a man in a trenchcoat becoming Scissors and murdering the Faunus shop owner before the crab appeared, eating his body before leaving the store undetected. The chief of the VPD and General Ironwood of the Atlas Military have made a statement saying, "These threats to Vale and potentially Remnant cannot go overlooked. The Atlas Military will do all it can to hunt down these threats at all cost."

The three now all let the article's information sink into them. The Kamen Riders were now public and were known as well. Thankfully they weren't seen in their true identities. Jaune however, was becoming a crying mess as Pyrrha and Yui were puzzled at Jaune's sudden breakdown.

"I couldn't save them on time", Jaune told them, "You saw the article,we were in the area, we could've saved Tukson, and I could've saved that girl! I became a Kamen Rider to protect the people from these Mirror Monsters! What use is it if they keep dying?" He kept crying there on the couch, Yui and Pyrrha unable to know how to comfort him.

"Damnnit! I've been too reckless!", Roman exclaimed as he tossed the tablet with the room of his secret penthouse, lighting up another cigar to relieve the stress. " I can't just barge into Beacon Academy and demand Pyrrha Nikos. Atlas and the huntsmen there would light me up brighter than the Vytal Festival opening fireworks". Then from the bathroom, Neo walks out, wearing nothing but a towel covering the more feminine parts of her body. She goes behind Roman and wraps her arms around him, but Roman shrugs her off in disinterest.

"Not now Neo", Roman said to her, "I need to come up with a new strategy for taking out the Nikos girl." Neo pouted disappointingly and fished through Roman's pockets, taking out the Scissors Deck and twirling it around.

"Neo, you know that without that deck, Volcancer could bust into our room and gobble up the both of us. So please hand it back." Neo rolled her eyes and playfully tossed the deck back to Roman, then making a few gestures in hand signals, Roman needing time to translate.

"Neo, once I get rid of Victory Girl and all those other Riders, you and I can sit on great golden thrones as Remnant becomes our playtoy. We can live the rest of our lives with the most powerful people on Remnant under our boots". Neo blushed and gave Roman a little kiss on the cheek. "Oh Neo", She also signs something else that catches Roman's attention too.

"You're serious?", Roman remarked. Neo nodded definitely.

"Well, I like the sound of that. Thank you Neo, you evil little genius", he told her, as he picked Neo up and carried her bridal style. She signed another phrase, Roman instantly recognizing what she said.

"Till the end of time, my love", Roman returned.

Jaune was still depressed over his failure to stop Volcancer, sulking throughout Port's class, or storytime as it was dubbed. Yui was still worried for Jaune, as this slump could make Jaune vulnerable to Scissors if he were to attack. When storytime finally ended, Jaune was the only one still in his seat, his head covered by his and her teammates were gossiping about the new "Armored Huntsmen" as soon as they went into the halls.

"I can't believe these Huntsmen are appearing and the new Monsters too, I mean we're Huntresses in training, but this is a whole new level!", Ruby exclaimed out loud, "The red one's my favorite! What do you think about them, Weiss?"

"Well, I'm not sure Ruby, some of them seem good, but why can't we assume they ARE the ones taking people? I mean one of these "Armored Huntsman" happened to murder that poor bookstore owner and ate him! Who can't say the red knight eats people too? You have an opinion Blake?'

Blake was still silent, not responding, everybody remembering Tukson's relationship to Blake and his fate.

Well", Yang remarked, ", That eating thing was definitely FUBAR. But if some of these Armored Huntsmen are good, like that red knight, I suspect there are some good Huntsmen and bad huntsmen fighting each other with their powers, like something out of those shows Ruby and I watched when we were kids".

Pyrrha was overhearing Team RWBY's theories on the Armored Huntsman and Jaune when a Beacon schoolgirl with black pigtails, who was unusually short, waved a photo with her face in front of her. This was nothing new to Pyrrha, as she had to sign some autographs when she first arrived at Beacon, but at this point she never minded, So she took out a marker and signed her name onto the photo.

"Here you go!", Pyrrha chimed as she handed back the photo to the girl. The girl then grabbed on to Pyrrha's arm, trying to tug the spartan girl, confusing Pyrrha.

"Do you want to take me somewhere? Your friends maybe?", Pyrrha asked to the girl, who stopped pulling and nodde incessantly.

"Okay, I guess", Pyrrha remarked as she followed the tiny girl though the halls, unaware of the smirk she had on her face.

Jaune was still unconsolable as he sat there in his seat, untouched. That was, until one slightly overweight and graying teacher.

"Mr. Arc? Are you all alright?", Professor Port asked to Jaune. He was concerned and Jaune felt like he needed some guidance in any way.

"Not entirely", Jaune replied.

"Well, your car crash did seem to take a toll on you", Port stated. "Just what happened that afternoon yesterday?"

Jaune just remembered the alibi Pyrrha used for the injuries by Scissors. He figured he could fib a bit to explain his troubles.

"Well, I was taking a leak in a nearby store", Jaune lied." As I walked out, there was a girl who was about to be hit by a truck. I threw myself in front of the truck to protect her, but got busted up in the process, but the worst part was, the girl got knocked unconscious and had to be hospitalized. Sometimes I doubt myself as some great defender of humanity".

"Hehh heh hehWHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAA!" Professor Port then started laughing, harder than ever before, confusing Jaune. It took a while before he actually calmed himself down and recomposed himself.

"Mr. Arc, you know how many students of mine come up to me with that same gut feeling you have, it's uncanny! AHAHHAHHhhhhahuh, but, if it makes you feel any better, here's an old childhood tale of mine. When I was a boy, my father just gave me my first caplock pistol. I wandered the forests around my home, ready to fight off any Grimm in my path." Jaune was already disinterested, seeing as he was about to get another "Peter Port saves the day" tale from the Professor." But my first encounter was with a fox. It was eating out of the den of a bunny nest. I tried to scare the fox off, but it just clawed at me whenever I got close. I eventually shot the damned thing with my pistol, but not before it ravaged most of the nest. All of the rabbits were dead; after that I just sat there, doubting myself as I wondered the same thing: how could I protect people after that? But there was one baby rabbit, left crawling around. I decided to bring the rabbit home after burying all of the animal bodies. As I took care of that little rabbit, I realized that a Huntsman cannot protect everyone, a Huntsman just protects whoever he can, no matter what. Does that make you feel any better?" Jaune was shocked, to say the least. He never expected a person like Peter Port would show an example of his weaknesses to a lowly student. The feeling of solidarity and the lesson Port implemented on Jaune started to lift the blond leader's spirit.

"Yeah, that does make me feel better. Thanks Professor Port", Jaune replied.

"Your welcome, Mr. Arc. Now get on to lunch". Jaune did just that, going into the halls to meet up with his team. He sat down and was eating his meal comfortably, until he noticed his partner missing.

"Hey Yui, did Pyrrha go somewhere?", Jaune asked.

"I believe so, I saw her dragged by this little girl", Yui told Jaune. "She was pretty short and had pigtails".

Jaune then thought about it, but couldn't put his finger on it. But as he was about to take a bite out of his Cornetto ice cream cone, it finally came to him. _There was a girl with that same exact same look, down to the pigtails he saw last night. She was also the only person along with her father, or whoever he was that didn't panic as they ran into the streets while chasing Scissors. This couldn't be some dumb coincidence. _Jaune got right up after finishing his cone and left the table.

"Where are you going?", Yui questioned as Jaune was leaving.

"I have a clue on Scissors, Pyrrha may be in danger!" Jaune answered as he went to find Pyrrha.

Pyrrha finally got to the end of her stop, which was the East End girls bathroom, unsure of what this girl wanted from her. She was ready to leave the room since she was weirded by her. That was, until the mirror noise shrieked out. Pyrrha was now on edge as mirror monsters were close, her first priority to protect this girl. "That girl", however let loose of her appearance, transforming back into Neopolitan and she decks Pyrrha square in the face. Pyrrha stumbles back and is caught in the arms of Volcancer, who was now slowly dragging her into Mirror World. Volcancer's arms were to strong for Pyrrha, but she still had some tricks up her sleeve. She managed to loosen her circlet with her Polarity, and with the flick of her wrist, she used the circlet to destroy the bathroom mirror, startling Volcancer and dropped her from its heavy claws. She then pulled the Siren deck from her coat pocket and equipped her V Buckle using the mirror shards left on the floor.

"Siren!"

Pyrrha transformed into Kamen Rider Siren, with Neo and Volcancer's plans shattering apart like the mirror before them. Neo soon made herself vanish out of the room and dedisguised herself, leaving Volcancer alone. The giant crab monster then leapt back into the Mirror World out of desperation.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Pyrrha soon jumped into the Mirror World to follow Volcancer throughout Beacon. Volcancer bursted out of the bathroom and made a run through the halls. Pyrrha followed suit, drawing a card and using it in her Blanc Visor.

"_**GUARD VENT"**_

The WIng Shield soon equipped to Pyrrha and with her Blanc Visor, lept into the air and slashed the crab Contract Monster from behind. Volcancer struck back as it clawed at the Wing Shield, but to no effect. Pyrrha started to fight back more furiously, by delivering a series of slashes, cuts and thrusts before Volcancer snatched the Wing Shield from Pyrrha and snapped it with its claws. Pyrrha then drew another card and set it in her Blanc Visor.

"_**SWORD VENT"  
**_Pyrrha soon used her new Wing Lance to start making quick business of Volcancer before it went on the run again, Pyrrha realizing it must be running back to the girl or something, for she could be the true Scissors. And thus the chase restarted.

Meanwhile, Jaune was scouring the halls of Beacon, looking for Pyrrha, when the mirror noise hit Jaune, and started to run towards where the sound was coming from. He assessed the origin of the mirror noise to be coming from the girls bathroom, which Jaune dreaded. _Dammit, _Jaune told himself, _Pyrrha's life is at stake here, and you're worried about girls bathrooms!" _As Jaune was about to bust in, the girl that Yui told him about broke the door open and ran off. Jaune looked inside the bathroom, and saw Pyrrha fighting Volcancer within the shattered mirror pieces. Jaune realized that the "black" haired girl was his target and chased after her. Neo was pushing the crowds coming back from lunch away while she tried to make her escape. She then jumped from table to table to avoid the traffic and crashed through the windows to get away from Jaune. Jaune was more determined than she thought, managing to move through the other students and caught a glimpse of Neo. He then grabbed a busboy cart used the janitors, and starts to roll down the walkways of the mess hall, with some students. The busboy cart then hit the exit doors, busting them open and crashing right into a couple of bushes, knocking him out. Neo was finally clear, as she made the run back to Roman's hideout on campus, the tree next to a collection of stone tablets commemorating past classes. Roman was disguised as a visitor, only having his black sweatshirt and his neck scarf on, with a pair of fake circular glasses. He was waiting for Neo to arrive with the news. Neo leapt over a bush, where Roman was nearby and almost collapsed in exhaustion.

"Well, speak of the God of Darkness", Roman announced as Neo lay before him, tired out by the chase "Neo what the hell happened to you?"

Neo signed quickly as she had Roman know the entire situation before Roman started growing more and more pissed.

"So Nikos managed to get away from Volcancer and she might be coming after us?", Roman questioned. Neo assured back and the crab Rider went into a temper fit.

"DAMNIT! Well this what I get from trusting a giant crustacean". Roman pulled the Scissors Deck from his pocket.

"Guess I'll have to handle it myself", he muttered. He was about to transform when Neo was suddenly knocked out to an elbow to the back of her head.

"NEO!",after Neo was knocked out. Both her and Roman's disguises fell apart and their true identities were out in the open. At the same time, Volcancer and Pyrrha, as Siren, both jumped out of one of the stone tablets, Pyrrha un transforming and landing on the ground. "PYRRHA!", Jaune yelled as he went to her unconscious body. Volcancer was causing a panic in the Beacon courtyard, grabbing up random students and devouring them too, many other students trying to run away from the "man eating crab monster" on campus.

Jaune looked around, and saw Roman with the Scissors deck. The blond went up and confronted the true identity of Kamen Rider Scissors.

"Hey, I know you, you're-"

"Yes, Roman Torchwick, criminal mastermind and future winner of the Rider War", Roman introduced." So I assume you're the Nikos girl's partner. What do you want?"

"Why are you doing all of this? Tukson, feeding people to your Contract Monster, hunting down us, why?", Jaune asked. Roman went into a laugh before explaining himself.

"Power, that's all it comes down to you simpleton. I have to take you out because Riders have to fight each other. The girls and a whole other load of people were used as food to increase Volcancer's strength. Tukson was just too out of line for me to let go, so I made an example of him to show desertion was unacceptable". Jaune clenched his fists and was now seething with rage.

"I have to fight as a Kamen Rider to protect as many as I can from the Mirror Monsters! To use innocent people as food, I'll never forgive you!" Jaune drew his Dragon Deck and faced it towards the reflective stone tablets. Roman did the same and equipped his V Buckle.

"Dragon Knight!"

"Scissors!"

Roman inserted the Deck and mirror images formed around him, becoming Kamen Rider Scissors. The 2 new Riders duked it out as Ryuki drew 2 cards to use in his Drag Visor.

"_**SWORD VENT"**_

"_**GUARD VENT"**_

The Drag Shield mounted onto Jaune's shoulders and the Drag Saber grasped in Jaune's hands. He charged towards Roman as he summoned his Scissors Claw. Roman lunged first, using his Scissors Visor to cut at the Red Rider. Jaune, however managed to block the incoming attack by parrying it with his Drag Saber. Roman stumbled back, but grasped Jaune by his neck as he regained his stance, taking out the pesky sword in the process.

"This was easier than last time", Roman remarked. Jaune was being strangled by the grip of the Scissors Claw. With quick thinking, he decided to kick at the V Buckle of Scissors, injuring Roman greatly. Jaune freed himself and decided to go for the Final Vent. He pulled out his **FINAL VENT** card and slotted it.

"_**FINAL VENT"  
**_Dragedder flew down and circled Jaune, who soon jumped up high into the air.

"Well, two can play that game", Roman told himself. He drew a **FINAL VENT **card of his own and used it in his Scissors Visor.

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

Volcancer appeared right behind Roman through a portal in the ground. Roman jumped up too, with Volcancer propelling him into the air with his claws. He then somersaulted into a ball, the Scissors Crash, and flew towards Dragon Knight . Jaune was now flying towards Roman in a fiery flying kick. The two Riders finally flew into each other, causing a massive, powerful explosion knocking both Riders down to the ground, Roman standing.

"Victory is mine", Roman taunted. Jaune was lying on the ground, still stunned by the 2 Final Vents colliding, but he heard cracking noises. He looked to his Deck, which was still intact. It was Roman's deck, which then shattered into pieces.

"The deck, it broke!", Roman exclaimed. His armor was slowly disintegrating along with him. Roman also heard snarling coming from behind him. It was Volcancer, who looked rabid and wild, staring at Roman.

"The contract!? It's...", Roman said to himself, realizing the situation that was about to unfold. Volcancer, using its claws, grabbed and pinned Roman to its chest, about to feast on its favorite part; the brain. Roman screamed in agony, while Jaune looked away in horror, feeling like he could puke any minute.

"HELLPME-AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Those were the last words of Roman Torchwick while Volcancer ate upon his flesh, sickening crunching and chewing sound audible until there was nothing left. **Roman Torchwick, Kamen Rider Scissors is dead**. But Volcancer wasn't satisfied, it wanted more human flesh! And so, it looked to Jaune, who was still picking himself up. He looked up, and saw Volcancer charging towards him, until a familiar sound echoed out.

"_**SWORD VENT"**_

Pyrrha finally joined the battle once again as she sliced and diced Volcancer and looked down on the ground, spotting the broken shards of the Scissors Deck. She decides to finish off Volcancer once and for all.

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

Blancwing appeared and with a great flap of its wings, Volcancer was sent flying in Pyrrha's direction. Pyrrha then cut down the murderous crab with a swift cut down vertically, destroying Volcancer once and for all. The 2 remaining Riders now decide that it's best they leave the Mirror World.

Neo finally woke up from her weary state, still reeling in pain from the elbow to the back of her head. She then looked around, and Roman was nowhere to be seen. _Where's Roman?,_ Neo thought. _He's still in that Mirror World. He'll come back, Right? _As Dragon Knight and Siren returned from Mirror World, Neo hid herself in an illusion, watching intently as the 2 Riders had a conversation about the recent events.

"I couldn't believe it", Jaune told Pyrrha, "We both tried to finished each other off, and he lost his Deck, and got eaten alive. It was terrible."

Neo froze, and fell down crying. Roman was dead. Her lifelong partner, gone forever, and she didn't even have a body left to recover. She then looked at Dragon Knight, the murderer of her Roman. She only saw red, as she went out of her cover to stab at the 2 Riders with her Parasol. She pinned Jaune on the ground when the parasol she held was blasted to pieces. It was Altas Military, who arrived on the scene due to the "monster reports".

"ATLAS ARMED FORCES, SURRENDER NOW, ALL THREE OF YOU!", the Commander yelled to the 2 Riders and Neo. Jaune and Pyrrha stood down, as one wrong move could prove deadly, even in their armor.

Neo did not surrender however, for she had nothing to lose. as she recovered the blade from her broken weapon, and tried to kill the Atlas Commander. But Neo's action was soon stopped dead in her tracks as General Ironwood, who was also dispatched with his men, shot Neo in the leg with his revolver, incapacitating the ice cream girl and allowing the Combat Medics to tend to her while locking her up. In the chaos, Jaune and Pyrrha snuck back into the Mirror World, Jaune looking back as Neo was taken by the Atlas Military.

"Kamen Rider Scissors is finally dead", Jaune declared that night as Yui was listening along with Pyrrha. They were sitting around Yui's desk in Port's room.

"He deserved his death, feeding people to make his monster strong was horrible".

"Even so", Yui commented, "One rider is down, there are still 10 Kamen Riders left. Who knows who the next Kamen Rider could be."

Meanwhile, at the Vale Galleria, people were running as a pack of Buzzstingers, causing havoc in a luxury store and chasing off mall security. One woman was currently running from a Buzzstinger Hornet when the high heel on her shoe snapped off, causing the woman to sprain her ankle falling down. She would have been bug food for the pack, if the Buzzstinger Hornet was interrupted by a burst shot of a submachine gun, belonging to a new Kamen Rider, wearing heavy steampunk style armor, with many mechanical details. The deck in the V buckle was green, adorned with a bull's head. The Rider finally spoke out to the Buzzstinger Hornet to make a statement as the other Buzzstingers stood by.

"You just trashed my favorite clothing store, prepare to die."

**Man this a long one to write. So Scissors is now dead, but don't worry, Neo will come back soon witha vengence. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback too. Anyways, you probably know who the new Kamen Rider is. Alright, Ciao!**


	4. Golden Bull! Zolda's Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki nor RWBY. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Kamen Rider belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori. Enjoy!**

**Alright, so you guys want me to continue on with this story, and so be it! Sorry it's been too long, it's Finals week. Anyways, a new Kamen Rider arrives on the scene, all while something else happens under the scene in Beacon Academy. Who is Kamen Rider Zolda? Find out on Remnant Rider Dragon Knight!**

Multiple Atlas Military Airships zoom in to arrive at Beacon Academy, crowding the skies along with the regular Bullheads carrying the incoming students. Ozpin and Glynda stare into the window and looks on.

"Well, I guess he carries his work wherever he goes", Glynda remarks. The office elevator opens up, General Ironwood, wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, with a white glove on his hand only.

"Ozpin", the military officer speaks. Ozpin turns around to introduce himself.

"General Ironwood", Ozpin greets.

"Drop the formalities, it's been too long since we last met. And Glynda! Am I happy to see you," General Ironwood replied.

"Oh James", Glynda speaks with a warm remembrance, but drops it for a colder tone, "I'll be outside". She walks out and exits the office.

"So", Ozpin starts," What brought you, the Headmaster of Atlas, here to the Vytal Festival?"

"Well, I do love Vale this time of year. Besides, can't old friends catch up?", Ironwood commented in a jovial tone.

"Well, we could do that, but that fleet and those soldiers are quite concerning. We both know why you're here. '' Ironwood looks uneasily, but speaks up.

"These threats of Armored Huntsmen and magic Monsters have been popping up more and more, along with the threat of Cinder as well. And the fact that Beacon campus was breached by those things and we were unable to stop them! We only managed to detain that Neo girl, who's just a pawn to something bigger. Not only that, you remember what Qrow said, that-"

"I know what Qrow said, and we have to act tactfully", Ozpin stated in return, "The Vytal Festival is a time of peace and unity. Shows of power like this will give the wrong impression."  
"I'm just being cautious."

"I'm being conscious too, by raising the best Huntsmen and Huntresses", Ozpin tells Ironwood.

"I understand", Ironwood returns, as he exits the office, "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

Ozpin looked down and searched up something on a tablet, and then looks back to the airships.

"I hope they never have to." He puts the tablet down, revealing a strange device hooked up to a black box with wires and cables, adorned with a circular symbol, labeled **TRIAL PROTOTYPE-00.**

Beacon Academy was now a hotbed of gossip, rumors, and paparazzi as the appearance of the Kamen Riders has livened the scenes as both students and reporters tried figuring out why they were there. Some thought they were aliens who lived on the moon and now brought their battles to Remnant. Others thought they were revived Huntsmen back to save humanity. One rumor had the idea of Weiss Schnee being the "White Huntress" due to all of the similarities being eerily uncanny.

"Ugh, that's the 7th person that tried to ask me about being an Armored Huntsman!", Weiss complained while playing Remnant: the Game with her teammates, "Now, where was I?"

"Trap card", Yang told Weiss with a sly grin on her face, "Your armies were just demolished".

Weiss slumps down onto the table, bawling her eyes out.

"I hate this game of emotions we play", Weiss whines as Ruby hops into her lap.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through this together!", Ruby replies, also crying with Weiss. While the drama with Team RWBY unfolded into a complete mess, Jaune walked up from his table to meet with them.

"Hey! Can I play?",Jaune asked.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people."

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess."

As that conversation went on for a bit, Pyrrha stared out blankly, away from her book. She still had Roman/Scissor's death still fresh in her mind. They were somewhat glad a terrible person like him was gone, but that was because Volcancer killed him. _Could she really kill someone?,_ Pyrrha asked herself. _Could she kill, that one?_

But those mental thoughts were soon hushed as she was about to hear Jaune blurt out Blake's "secret". Pyrrha soon darted over from her seat and slapped her hand over Jaune's mouth just in time to block out the "Faunus" part.

"-A fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect!", Pyrrha improvised on the fly, while Jaune laughed nervously.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle", Jaune told the team before walking away with Pyrrha.

Team JNPR was walking back to their dorm, Nora blabbing whatever she talks about to Ren, while Pyrrha was lecturing Jaune on his carelessness back in the library.

"You have to be more careful with stuff like that Jaune, we may be okay with it, but others like Cardin won't be".

"Yeah, sorry Pyrrha. I just wanted to look good to Weiss. It's just hard trying to get the attention of someone who ignores you." Pyrrha sighed briefly, taking in the unintended irony of Jaune's statement.

"Huh, I guess that is hard. But you'll get your chance sometime later". Pyrrha was hoping her advice to Jaune would work for her sooner or later.

"Well, thanks Pyrrha. And speak of the devil, look what's happening". Jaune and Pyrrha stopped, along with Ren and Nora, spotting a pretty nasty sight happening with Cardin Winchester and Velvet Scarlatina.

"I'm so so sorry! Please, it was an accident!", the bunny faunus pleaded, as Cardin stared at her angrily with paint all over him.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! This new blazer cost 300 LIen, long ears! Either you pay up or it's pulling time again!", Cardin shouted at her, all while Velvet whimpered for mercy. Jaune was about to confront the brash bully another time when Pyrrha pulled his hand.

"Jaune, Cardin might beat you down hard again".

"Pyrrha, we've faced Grimm, a giant spider, lizard ninjas, Roman Torchwick and his pet crab, I think I'll be alright here", Jaune whispered into her ear. "Besides, I won't resort to anything rash, just talk him down". Jaune went to walk between the two as the rest of Team JNPR watched on uneasily. Cardin was about to beat Velvet in when Jaune went between her.

"Look, I know you're angry about your ruined jacket. If it's money you want, I'll pay up 300 right now, alright?"

Velvet was eased as this mess looked to be solvable rationally and be ended peacefully. Cardin was still steadfast and adamant in his plan for revenge.

"Jauney Boy, this isn't just about money! It's about getting back at the damn animal people!" Cardin then tossed a forceful haymaker at Velvet, but the punch was barely caught by Jaune, with both his hands holding it back. Jaune let the punch go and then landed a front kick to the chest, knocking Cardin back. Now things looked tense. Jaune was trying to survive the flurry of punches and throws being tossed at him while keeping Velvet out of harm's way. Then it all went south as Jaune was hit with an uppercut, and then a jab to the face, knocking him down on the ground. Cardin grabbed the unconscious boy and was about to pummel him. Pyrrha and the others rushed to Jaune hoping to stop Cardin. Then, as he was about to land the first punch, a hand grasps at his shirt collar, tugging him back. Cardin looked back, and saw an older girl in a beret, with short brown hair and aviator sunglasses. She's also wearing a cocoa shirt with accessories all over.

"Coco!", Velvet cried out. Coco looks at Cardin as she pulls him closer and closer, making him drop Jaune from his grip.

"I heard that you were going to beat up poor Velvet over that jacket of yours", Coco asked him, "Well, I can pay it, but I'll need something in return: payback". She slams her forehead right into Cardin's face, breaking his nose and nearly knocking him out. When Cardin was finally released, he crawled away from Coco and ran off back to his dorm.

"I'll get all of you! ALL OF YOU!", he yelled as he held his bloody nose in his hand. As soon as he left, everything started to get a little more normal and Pyrrha helped Jaune up from the floor.

"You weren't serious about paying off his blazer?", Pyrrha asked Jaune.

"Well yeah, I usually get some moderately sized stipend, about 2500 lien from my parents for all my needs", Jaune replied. "Spending some to get a new blazer isn't out of my price range".

"Then why have you never told us about your money?", Nora questioned, as she never took Jaune for the affluent types.

"You guys never asked, and I never told". That answer got a lot of deadpan reactions as that seemed such a lackluster answer to them.

"Anyways, Velvet are you okay?", Jaune asked as he approached her and Coco cleaning up some of the spilled art supplies.

"Yeah, just shaken up. But these art supplies are ruined. I was supposed to take these to the ballroom for the dance. Now I'll have to get some new ones at Vale."

"Can I go get them with you? It's the least I can do for you."

"No, I can do-"

"It's alright. He can come along with us",Coco interrupted,"I'll also need to pick up a few things nearby the craft store as well. We'll go in 20 minutes."

_AN HOUR LATER_

_This is no problem, _Jaune thought, _No problem_. Right now he was buried in multiple bags of art supplies, Dust Crystals, Rounds, and a bunch of new clothes that Coco bought. But Jaune was still happy he could help out the 2 girls. They were at a large shopping center located next to the Bullhead Station in Vale.

"Huh, Vomit Boy is definitely a lot stronger than we thought",Coco remarked while drinking a mocha

"Coco, we can't just shoulder all our shopping bags on him!", Velvet told her as she worryingly looks at Jaune, enveloped in so many bags that they couldn't even see his face.

"No worries, it's alright!", Jaune told them, "I've had seven sisters, so this is practically normal. Shall we go back?" Coco's stomach grumbles a bit, and Coco thinks for a bit.

"Well, I know a place around here that's pretty good. Velvet, Jaune, you want to come?"

Sure, I'm kinda starving", Jaune replied.

"Okay, but only for a bit", Velvet told Coco.

The 3 all entered the cafe kitchen, where they all sat down to order. Jaune and Velvet then looked at the menu, Jaune being surprised at the prices listed.

"Coco, this looks expensive, are you sure you can pay it?", Jaune asked.

"Of course Jaune, ", she replied.

So they all ordered their food. Jaune was especially enjoying his pizza and fries. Velvet looked to her watch, she soon got up from the table.

"Sorry guys, I'll be going soon", Velvet told them. She then picked up her new art supplies and exited the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was finishing up training by herself in the Beacon Gym. She was walking back to her dorm, and while passing the library, she overheard 2 older students talk about something.

"Look, my wallet was there, and then poof! Nothing there! I swear it was Adel, no doubt!"

"But why would she steal? Isn't she supposed to be rich?"

"I heard that she used to live in the old rundown part of Vale."

"I've met other guys who went out with Coco and had their wallets and cash taken!"

Pyrrha stared at the two and stopped. _Coco a swindler? That couldn't be. Right? _She paced back to her dorm, to find Jaune still gone.

_BACK AT THE RESTAURANT_

"Hey, Coco, I'm going to use the restroom, alright?", Jaune told her. He soon left the table, leaving his bag unattended and ready to take.

_This was too easy, _Coco thought to herself as she took the bag, and searched for his wallet, pulling out a decent amount of Lien, she then looked further and what she found was something she didn't expect. She found the Dragon Deck, and held it while her mind raced.

_No way! Jaune's a Kamen Rider!? This is unreal!, _Coco thought to herself. She was frozen in place long enough for Jaune to return, seeing Coco rummaging through his bag.

"Coco, what are you doing?", he asked nervously. He saw that she had a sum of Lien from his wallet, but worse, she had the Dragon Deck. But as Coco was about to get an answer, the Mirror Noise rang out again, the two of them both hearing it. Mirror Monsters were near too. Coco dropped the bag and the Dragon Deck as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune quickly picked up his belongings and the Dragon Deck and tried to follow her out only to be blocked by the shopkeep.

"You forgot to pay", he told him.

Coco was running around the shopping center, then stopping to see the Mirror Monsters. There were a horde of Wildboarders, causing rampage and taking people. So she rushed into a corner, where the elevator was. She pulls out a green deck, with gear symbols and with a bull insignia. She holds the deck in front of the elevator doors, giving her the V Buckle. Jaune finally caught up to her just in time to see Coco to transform.

"Zolda",Coco slid the deck into her V Buckle, as mirror images floated around her until they formed onto her, transforming her into Kamen Rider Zolda.

"Oh crap", Jaune said to himself as Coco, as Zolda, walked into the Mirror World through the elevator. He soon followed suit as he pulled out the Dragon Deck and summoned his own V Buckle.

"Dragon Knight!"

Jaune transformed into Dragon Knight and also entered Mirror World. He saw the Wildboarders being fought by Coco as she shot at them with her Magna Visor. Jaune soon joined the fight as he brought his Drag Saber to his side to fight. He slashed at one Wildboarder while he kicked another one out of his way. Jaune then summoned his Drag Shields to help protect against the Wildboarders claws. He was fighting them off well until he was suddenly hit from the back. He turned around to see Coco, holding the literal smoking gun.

"Coco? Why?"

"Nothing personal. Riders have to fight till one lives."

She then drew a card from her deck and placed inside the Magna Visor.

"_**LAUNCH VENT"**_

Two gigantic green and silver cannons flew down from the sky and attached themselves to Coco's shoulders. These were the Giga Cannons. She started firing the powerful bursts of energy at Jaune, who ran for cover. The blasts were tearing up the Coco was bent on taking down Jaune. Jaune took a card from his deck and placed inside the Drag Visor.

"_**STRIKE VENT"**_

Dragedder's head soon appeared on Jaune's right hand and Dragedder beside him. He thrust his hand forward, with Dragedder sending plumes of flames in Coco's direction, knocking the Giga Cannons out of her hands. Coco lay on the ground, recoiling in pain as she got back up and slotted her own **STRIKE VENT **card into her Magna Visor.

"_**STRIKE VENT"**_

The Giga Horn now equipped to Coco's left hand, and ran towards Jaune. Jaune ran forward to now fight Coco head on. The two were about to clash when they heard a familiar scream echoes from the real world. Coco and Jaune looked to the location of the scream, now seeing Velvet, being dragged by a stray Wildboarder into Mirror World.

"VELVET!", the two Riders yelled. The Wildboarders were surrounding them, with Coco and Jaune in the middle.

"Tell ya what, go save Velvet", Coco told Jaune, "I'll take on these pigs".

"You got it", Jaune replied. Coco drew her Magna Visor and fired upon the small pack in front of them, giving Jaune leeway to break through. Jaune now ran past the Wildboarders and soon leaped into the shop window where the stray and Velvet were. Coco now drew another card from her deck to slot in her Magna Visor.

"_**SHOOT VENT"**_

The Giga Launcher, a large missile launcher soon dropped down and came to Coco's side. She was already grinning, even if you couldn't see her face, as she picked up the gargantuan ordnance. She fired onto the hordes, blasting a large number of them to bits. The Wildboarders fled from the explosions tearing their forces to bits all while Coco was gleefully blowing them apart.

Velvet was never more scared anywhere else in her life until now. She was just leaving a bit early to return back to Beacon. Then, she heard people that were screaming and running away in panic from something. She first assumed it was a Grimm or some lone attacker, so she ran towards the danger, being the Huntress in Training she is. What Velvet found was something she never expected; the group of Wildboarders who were eating people before jumping into the shop windows. She jumped up to land a kick one of the two Wildboarders left, but it moved at lightning fast speeds, evading her kick. The second Wildboarder then rammed into her, delivering the equivalent force of a speeding truck. Velvet's aura protected the blunt of the crash, but it went red and was in serious pain. The two Wildboarders grabbed her body and were going to drag her into the place where those things came from. Velvet was scared, she barely had any aura left, and was left all alone. All she could do was scream hoping someone, anyone could come to save her. And then, out of the blue, a red figure burst out of the shop windows and punched the creatures taking her, knocking them down and throwing Velvet into the air before being caught by said red figure.

"Hey V-uh, miss, you alright?" Velvet was captivated by the Armored Huntsman, her rescuer. She spaced out for a few seconds before returning to her senses.

"I-I'm just low on Aura. You're-"

"Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Now, get to safety." He got Velvet up on her feet before the first Wildboarder cornered her again, only to be slammed into the other Wildboarder by Jaune with a spin kick to the chest.

"Alright! Now for the finisher!" He drew his **FINAL VENT **card to unleash his Final Vent onto the two Wildboarders.

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

Velvet soon witnessed Dragedder flying in next to Jaune, who jumped high into the air and did a somersault, before the dragon breathed its flames on Jaune, propelling him into his Flying Dragon Kick, destroying the two stray Wildboarders once and for all. She was now amazed that this "Kamen Rider" had such powers, more than she seen any other Huntsman did, before collapsing on the floor due to Aura strain.

Meanwhile, on the Mirror World, Coco was being overwhelmed by the Wildboarders, as they were heavily armored, fast, and were armed with lasers. A few of them actually managed to knock the Giga Launcher out of her hands, only leaving her the Magna Visor. She now stood on top of a derelict fountain, shooting down any Wildboarders who climbed up towards her.

"Alright, this is getting out of hand", Coco told herself as she shot another one from behind. "Time to break out the finale".

Coco jumped high in the air and ran back to an open space, where the Wildboarders had her in a corner, But this was what she wanted from the start. She drew her **FINAL VENT **card and loaded it into the Magna Visor.

"_**FINAL VENT"**_

The ground rumbled and quaked as Magnugiga, a gigantic robotic minotaur, armed with lasers, cannons, and more guns than you could count. The herd of Wildboarders froze in terror, some of them trying to run away. Coco went to the back of Magnugiga and inserts the Magna Visor into it. The weapons on Magnugiga went online, targeting and tracking all targeted monsters.

"End of the World, baby!", Coco shouted to her multiple victims.

She then pulled the trigger, shooting off all the lasers, all the cannons, all the energy blasts, all the bullets and all the missiles. Running away was pointless as the sheer firepower were tearing them apart and destroying everything else. By the time her Final Vent ended, the mirror shopping center was in tatters, with fires and smoke all over and destroyed shops. Jaune finally came back from the real world, he was surprised by the damage caused.

"Holy shit", Jaune told himself.

"Holy shit is right", Coco replied. She looks back to her hand, slowly disintegrating away. "We've Gotta get out of here now".

Velvet was fortunately approached by paramedics who came by to stabilize her. She was soon transferred back to the Beacon Infirmary, where Fox, Yatsutashi, Coco, and Jaune were all by her was now hovering over the bunny faunus with complete vigilance.

"Yatsu, I'm fine now", Velvet told her partner, still unsettled by his staring.

"By the way", Fox asked, "what exactly happened at the mall?"

"Well, I decided to leave early to get back to Beacon, and these monsters attacked the other shoppers. They weren't Grimm, they were bipedal, with pink colors and lasers. They were eating people and I had to stop it. But I was taken out by two if them and I would've been eaten too if not for Dragon Knight."

"Dragon Knight?"

"The Red Armored Huntsman who fought here a few days ago and in Vale too. He called himself Kamen Rider for some reason."

"Kamen Rider? So that's what they call themselves", Yatsutashi remarked," Alright, we'll visit you tomorrow. Goodnight, Velvet."

"Night everyone", Velvet told her teammates as they walked out of the Infirmary and walked to their dorm, when Coco got a hand on her shoulder by Jaune.

"Uh, the two of us have to talk", he told the other two, who just shrugged and continued walking. Coco and Jaune then made themselves towards the outdoor balconies. The two looked out to the night scene of Beacon, before Jaune decided to speak.

"What was it with you looking into my bag? And why are you in the Rider War?", asked Jaune. Coco took off her sunglasses in a rare moment, sighed and pulled out a worn picture from her wallet.

"You see this?", Coco tells Jaune as she hands him the picture. It's a picture of a younger Coco, in a pretty dress, her younger brother beside her, and their father, with combed hair, a pressed suit, and a fancy looking watch.

"Wow, you looked pretty well off there."

"Well, not exactly. We were dirt poor and Mom croaked after giving birth to Cacao. Dad raised the two of us on a salaryman's pay. He always said, look like a Million Lien, get treated like a Million Lien."

"So you-"

"Act and dress like the richest girl around when really Velvet's better off than me. That's also why I steal from the boys I go out with. So I've been doing this for a good while, but it was meager. But then, he came…"

_FLASHBACK  
Coco was readying herself to go to Beacon again the night before the Bullheads came, sleeping on the seats of the station . She finally went to sleep on the bench, shivering a bit. Coco was miserable on that bench but it was sure as hell more comfier than her home bed. Her dreams were the usual ones of riches, jewels, and an easy life. Everything seemed normal, until a man in a trenchcoat, his face obscured and a green deck in his hands. Coco looked at him oddly, thinking this was some weird manifestation that comes in sometimes, and he spoke to her._

"_All of this can be yours,'' the man said to her, "if you join my battle". Coco was surprised, but skeptical, until Magnugiga appeared, rumbling the dream mansion around her and now appearing in the Mirror World. She looked at the dream man, who held out the deck to her. "Defeat the 12 other Riders and I shall grant the greatest desire". Coco reached out for the deck before a great flash of light blinded she woke up that morning, in her hand Coco held the Zolda Deck._

_PRESENT_

"He handed me this deck and the rest is history. I'm just fighting for myself here."

"Coco, Kanzaki is using you", Jaune claimed,"He's using all of us for something. Please, come with us, Pyrrha and I have been fighting off the Mirror Monsters. So, will you join us?

"I'm sorry Jaune", Coco said to him, "I'm not interested in stopping this war. I just want to earn the prize". She takes the wad of cash she took from Jaune and tosses it back to him.  
"But tell ya what,'' she spoke,"I'll stay out of you and Pyrrha's way for now. Goodnight, Dragon Knight". She soon walked back into the halls, leaving Jaune by his lonesome.

Velvet was reading a book before she was about to sleep before Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood entered the Infirmary.

"Oh,Professor Ozpin! I didn't expect you so soon!", Velvet greeted as Ozpin walked up to her bed.

"Well, I have an obligation to protect my students. Speaking of protection, this is General James Ironwood. He's here to ask you a few questions."

"Now", General Ironwood asks, "Who is the Red Knight?"

"Well, he jumps through glass, fights those monsters, and has cards that give him powers. And his name is Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

"And the monsters?"

"They weren't like Grimm. They had lasers and moved at faster speeds than anything else I seen.

"What about those cards that had powers?"

"He used one to finish off the 2 monsters that got me. He slotted it into his gauntlet, summoned a large red, eastern dragon and flying kicked them to death".

"Alright, that's all. Thank you for answering." The two then left the Infirmary, looking at taken security tapes of Dragon Knight fighting the Wildboarders from earlier.

"These used to be just isolated incidents, now they're getting more frequent", Ironwood remarks.

"Don't worry, James", Ozpin told the general, "The new system will be ready soon. We will have an alternative."

**Okay, so Coco is Kamen Rider Zolda if you haven't figured it out yet. I have also used ****milesmorales**' **A Million Lien as a backstory for Coco so go check it out here **** s/10828495/1/A-Million-Lien****. Also, the Ozluminati is working on their own Riders and are ready soon. What happens next? Find out next time on Remnant Rider Dragon Knight!**

**Riders so far:**

**Jaune Arc-Dragon Knight (Alive)**

**Pyrrha Nikos-Siren (Alive)**

**Roman Torchwick-Scissors (Dead-Killed by Volcancer)**

**Coco Adel-Zolda (Alive)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, this is the author. I have been having troubles continuing on this story due to a history of events over the summer that I won't explain. I also felt this drained me from other projects I wanted to continue, so I have decided to pass this story on to Dragon Bone Z, who will continue on this story. I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic.**


End file.
